The rising cost of gasoline and the growing awareness of the nation's dwindling oil reserves emphasize the urgency for the attainment of improved efficiency in gasoline and other hydrocarbon burning engine performance.
At the same time, there is a widespread determination to end or greatly reduce the level of atmospheric pollution to which the automobile has contributed.
Because the proper performance of the carburetor is essential to the realization of both of these goals, significant improvements in carburetor-type systems are urgently needed.
The conventional carburetor as employed in today's automobile is a complex mechanical device comprising as many as six separate systems, i.e. a float system for controlling the level of fuel in the bowl, a low-speed or idling system, a high-speed or cruising system, an accelerating pump system, and power and choke systems. In addition, there are anti-percolation vents, hot idle compensators, anti-dieseling solenoids, deceleration controls, etc.
This multitude of special systems and features requires careful adjustment and maintenance and the many small ducts and valves are vulnerable to blockage and wear by dust and dirt particles finding their way through the air filter.
Furthermore, until recently, there has been a greater emphasis on certain aspects of performance such as starting, acceleration and power developed with too little emphasis given to gasoline mileage and atmospheric pollution. The sudden change in emphasis toward improved fuel economy and reduced atmospheric pollution calls for a radical new approach to fuel vaporization or gasification system for the internal combustion engines as opposed to the enhancement of today's carburetors by the addition of still more vents, valves and modified venturies.